Big Girls Don't Cry
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten realize they are not as happy as they wish they were. All because they believe the guys don't love them and now that they are with child they decide that they have to leave and no longer live in this lie. What they don't know is how much the guys actually love them. NaruxHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno and NejiTen (Previously name I do)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. This a little something I just cooked up. **

**I hope you all like it. **

**As you all know I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**I do**

**Chapter 1**

**He doesn't love**

It was lovely crisp October day. The wind blew as the orange/yellow leaves fell from the tree, giving the ambient a nice artistic color.

"I'm so tired of this!" A voice erupted through the empty streets of Konoha. A group of girls were having their weekly gather group when the oldest finally flipped.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Asked the pinked haired girl, as she stared along with her other two friends at the wildly angry Tenten.

"I'm tired of lying" She shouted again. "I'm tired of living in a lie" She whispered after a moment of silence, her eyes looking down at her pale hands.

"What are you talking about Tennie?" The blonde haired girl asked, quickly scooting closer and placing her hand over her friend's.

"I've lied to all of you" Tenten said as she looked up and stared into her worried friends eyes. "I've lied to myself"

"Lie? Lie about what?" The black haired woman asked.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata… me and Neji are not as great as I bragged we were" Tenten sigh. "In fact Neji and I barely speak to each other"

"But Tenten, you said…"

"I know what I've been saying Sakura" Tenten said glaring at the pink haired girl. "It's just that all of you were speaking so well of your boyfriends. Saying how nice and romantic they were, I didn't want to be judge for loving someone so cold and distant"

"Tenten, that can't be true… I mean Neji loves you" Hinata quickly said.

"I don't think he does" Tenten shook her head and closed her eyes tight to keep herself from crying. She had been holding on to those tears for years. "Yes we have been together as man and woman, and for that brief moment I feel like he loves me, because he looked into my eyes and touches me but when we are not in bed and outside he treats me like his teammate, only calling me over to spar" Tenten said. "Neji has never asked me out on a date"

"Oh my god" Ino whispered, her eyes looked down at her half finished latte.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys" Tenten said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry too" Ino said quickly after Tenten. "I've lied to you guys as well. Shikamaru is not the man I've been telling he is" She shook her head, as if she was shaking away all the lies she had convinced herself to be true. "The lazy, cold Shikamaru you all know is the Shikamaru that is with me" Ino said as she let one tear slip away. "Sometimes I think he's with me because he has no other choice, because everyone just expects him to be with me but I can see in his eyes how annoyed he is by me and my troublesome self"

"Sasuke is like that too" Sakura suddenly said. "I think he's with me because the other girls that use to follow him are now after someone else. It's like…"

"he picked you by default" Hinata said as she looked into Sakura's green jade eyes.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto still loves Sakura" Hinata admitted as she let her tears run down her pale cheeks. "He doesn't admit it but I know he still does. Ever since we became something I told myself that I would make him forget Sakura and just see me but… it's impossible" she sobbed.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry" Sakura said with a quivering lip.

"It's not your fault" Hinata smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I just want to be away" Ino suddenly said.

"Me too" Said the other three in unison.

"But I… can't" Sakura said, her voice slightly breaking. She proceeded to place her hand over her belly. "I'm pregnant" She confessed.

"So am I" Ino said.

" And me" Hinata finally said after a moment.

" Me too" Tenten sigh. "But that doesn't mean we have to stay unhappy" She said, standing up. "Look the reason I confessed this to you guys was because I already asked Tsunade to send me away"

"Send you away?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Like I said, I can't stand to live in a lie anymore. When Neji finds out I'm having his child, he'll ask me to marry him and I know that I'm too in love with him to say no and I don't want my baby to grow up feeling like he has to prove himself to his cold father"

"But Tenten…"

"And if my child become a Hyuga he will get the seal and I don't want this life for him" She explained. "And neither do yours. You and your children don't deserve to live like this"

"Tenten what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I'm saying to leave this place and forget about them and to heal" Tenten said. "Come on girls! Or would you rather stay here forever… and just keep pretending?"

"I'm in" Sakura said.

"Me too" Ino said.

The three girls looked at their quiet shy friend. "Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Hinata looked at her friends before sighing. "me three"

* * *

**Review/Favorite/Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 8am when the Tsunade's door was knocked on. She had stayed all night signing papers and worrying about her favorite group of Kunoichi.

"BAA-CHAN" Naruto barged in after she ignored the knocks. Behind him walked in his best friends Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"What do you want brat?" She said with a lot more anger than she had before. She loved these guys as well but she also knew the real reason why the Kunoichi left and she knew that there might even be a chance that they manage to stay away, even though they told her they wouldn't.

"Where's Hinata-chan? She was suppose to meet me for breakfast this morning" Naruto accused glaring at the old blonde woman.

"And Sakura, she didn't come home last night" Sasuke said, his voice calmed but his eyes showed anger.

"Ino was suppose to have dinner with me last night and didn't show" Shikamaru said lazily but unlike the others, his eyes showed worried.

"Tenten didn't come to training this morning" Neji lastly added. "She always the first one there and today she is nowhere to be found"

"Neither of them are" Sasuke added.

"Because I sent them on a last minute mission" She mostly lied. She had plan this so called "Mission" with Tenten for months and then she added the other three minutes before they left.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled expressing everyone's state of shock. "LAST MINUTE MISSION! How could you do that to us Baa-chan! I didn't even say good bye to Hinata" Naruto whined and although the other stayed quiet Tsunade watched as their expression changed from angry to match Shikamaru's worried one.

"How long will they be gone?" Neji asked.

"A year" She answered.

"That's a long time for a last minutes mission" Shikamaru said, eyeing the Hokage.

"Well it was" Tsunade yelled.

There was a moment a silence between the males before Shikamaru broke it.

"Did Ino take her Tea's? She can't sleep without them?" Shikamaru suddenly asked taking Tsunade by surprise.

"And did Tenten take her medicine?" Neji asked. "And Sakura" Sasuke added.

"What about Hinata, did she take her baking stuff" Naruto asked. "She always more comfortable when she cooks"

Tsunade stared at the men in front of her and felt her heart quicken. "You guys really love those girls, huh?"

"Of course we do Baa-chan" Naruto asked, his eyes filled with hurt. "Why would you even ask that?"

Tsunade open her mouth and closed it back again. "No reason, you idiots" she said shaking her head.

"Hokage-sama… please answer our questions… if they don't have those we can take them to them" Neij stepped at front and pleaded.

"Send us with them Hokage-sama" Sasuke also pleaded.

"Sorry boys… I can't" She said as looked down at her desk full of papers. "The mission is classified"

"But…"

"I said I was sorry… Now leave. I have paper work to finish" She said angrily and sat back down and resumed to sign papers. The four boys looked at each other before bowing their goodbyes and leave the office.

Once they were outside they stood in a circle looking at each other confuse and worried.

"One year… sounds like a long time" Naruto said in sad tone. "I can't be away from Hinata that long"

"This seems strange" Shikamaru suddenly said.

"What's on your mind Nara?" Sasuke asked.

"This mission… it seem so sudden" He said mostly to himself.

"Speak you mind Nara" Neji order.

"Yeah Shikamaru. What's all the mumbling about?" Naruto asked.

"5 months missions take upon days to organize. One year missions take months to plan" He said, looking at his friends.  
"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think they're on a mission" Shikamaru said. "I think they left"

**/Time Skip/**

**5 years later**

Once again Autumn sprung itself onto the 4 Kunoichi. 24 now they were pretty content with their life. They were far away from Konoha, with their children, far away from what once cause them heartache.

On this faithful day, just like the day they had decided to leave Konoha. A lot has happened since then. They moved to their recent home, in a small village in the rain village. They had resign as ninja's three years after that when Tsunade asked them to come back.

It was meant to happen they told themselves, never had they expect to come back really, they just stayed Konoha ninja's to gain protection until they were in safe place.

Still so, they never let their abilities weaken, they trained every day because that was the life they were use to.

Also they have given birth. Hinata gave birth to a beautiful blonde girl with pale blue eyes. She named her Nurico Uzumaki. Sakura had a handsome black hair boy with Jade green eyes. She named him Obito Uchiha, because in a way she felt like he looked like Obito, her sensei's best friend and late evil master mind. Tenten had a boy as well, he had short brown hair and white eyes. She named him Yodamaru. Ino had twins **(Ino: Curse you! Why couldn't his sperm be lazy as well?!)** one boy and one girl. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes while his sister had brown hair and brown eyes. She named them Inomaru and Shikara.

_Flash Back_

It had been 8 months exactly since they left Konoha. They had found this small village far away where the people were nice and the village wasn't under attack every 5 seconds.

There they found a doctor that helped them through their pregnant months, even warning them that being so much time together could cause for them to go in labor all at the same time but since the suggestion seemed ridiculous and they only knew one and other, they ignored that particular warning.

And so on September 27, they all went into labor together.

"Seriously Ino, who names their kid Shikara?" Sakura asked as they all laid one beside the other on their hospita bed's. It had been only hours since they gave birth to their kids.

"Inomaru is a cute name but Shikara" Tenten said worriedly.

"It's like you asking her to hate you" Sakura said as she waved her hands in the air.

"Look guys… this are mine and Shikamaru's kids. It is a tradition to name our children with those names because we are the Ino-Shika-Cho formations. It's a thing we have between our families and it is a blessing I had two of them!" Ino said angrily as her eyes started to water. "I know I might not see him or Choji again but I will keep this tradition going" Ino said firmly.

The three girls looked at each other and then back at Ino and said nothing else.

"And beside look who's talking?" Yelled Ino. "Who names their child after a evil man that tried to kill us all?"

"If you must know… even though Obito Uchiha was bad man, he wasn't always. In fact he just go blinded by losing his love" Sakura explained as a matter of factly. "He wasn't always that man we knew"

"Whatever Sakura" Ino rolled her eyes and face the other way, avoiding her best friends eyes, Sakura did the same.

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and shook their heads, not even because they were mother now did they stop bickering with each other.

"Ummm guys… I got a confession" Hinata small timid voice broke the silence getting the girls attention.

"What is Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"I put Naruto's name on Nurico's" Hinata confessed as she looked down at her hands. "I named her Nurico Uzumaki"

The girls were silent for a moment until Ino sigh. "I named my kids Shikara and Inomaru Nara"

"Yodamaru Hyuga" Tenten said.

"Obito Uchiha" Sakura sigh.

The girls looked at each other with sad eyes and realized that they were hard to shake off.

"We can't hide forever you know" Sakura suddenly said. "Someday they will find us and if they don't the kids are going to want to meet their fathers… Their meeting can't be helped" Sakura said in sad tone.

"We know" Said Tenten. "But we'll just wait for that moment to come by itself"

The girls looked at each and nodded in agreement.

**End Of Flash back**

Since that day the girls did everything together, it was like that promise bounded them for life and each day they waited for the moment they dread so much to come hoping each year to another year to come without it. Too bad their years of hiding were almost over.

* * *

**Review/Follow/Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Flash Back**

It's been 5 years since the girls had come and each day Shikamaru was more convince about their leaving and yet so he didn't give up. Each day he would go to Tsunade's office and ask her for direction. Asked her to tell him where they were but she never answered.

He would never give up, neither of them would. Even so, they didn't about Shikamaru's questionings they other made an effort to look around whenever they were out of town, looking if they would be any sign of them.

On this particular day Shikamaru had come across the end of his patients. "Hokage-sama you have to tell us where they are!" He demanded making the blonde woman glare at him. "I know they are not on a mission, I know they left"

Even if the girls had officially left the village Tsunade had not yet announced their leaving, or report it for that mattered.

"If you know they left they why keep bugging me" Tsunade finally exploded.

"So they did leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes! They did! And for good!" She screamed, her eyes watering slightly. It felt like everything was slipping from her hands.

"Where are they?" He demanded once again.

"They don't want to see you! They left because of you and the others" Tsunade barked, leaving him stunned.

"What?"

"That's right. Tired of being miss treated they left. They felt like you all settled for them and in a attempt to regain their life and get over you they left" She said, her voice leveling out. "For the first two years it was temporary but on the third year they officially resigned"

"Settled?" Shikamaru asked. "Why would they think that?"

"Because you guys were so busy keeping up with your egos and thought they just magically knew you guys loved them that you forgot to remind them once in a while" She explained.

Shikamaru stood in silence, his head filled with questions.

"So they moved on?" He asked.

Tsunade debated on telling him about the babies but decided not to. "I believe so"

Then something switched up inside Shikamaru, something she had never seen before in him. "Hokage-sama… do you believe they're happy?" He asked.

"I…"

"Because if you truly believe they are then I won't mention this again and I will make sure the other do to but…" He hesitated for a moment. "But if there is a slight chance of us getting them back just tell me where they are and we will make sure to bring them back"

Tsunade stared into Shikamaru's dark brown eyes and gave in a small smile.

"Go get our girls"

**End of Flash Back**

That conversation had happened days ago, and now, in the present Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were in the same town where the girls were.

"Geez Shikamaru, what are we doing here?" Naruto whined. "This mission is so simple, you clearly don't need all of us"

Shikamaru had decided not to tell his friends about his discovering, instead he would make them find out themselves.

"I'm with the idiot" Sasuke commented as he received a glare from his blonde friend. "We can be using this time on searching for the girls instead of horsing around with this idiotic mission"

"It was not my decision, it was the Hokage's" Shikamaru simply said as he handed the front guard their papers.

Once they were given the visit ID, they began to wonder around when suddenly.

"Obito you… you big poopy face!" Screamed a little girl not so far from them. Her long red haired was tied in a pony tail while the boy who she was screaming at smirked at her from the swing set.

"I'm so telling mommy, to tell your mommy that you are a potty mouth!" The blacked haired boy smirked as he pushed himself. It was then the girl's glare intensified.

"Dude… that girl is going to kill that boy" Naruto said, expressing everyone's thoughts.

"Stop fighting you two" Said a another boy who stood in the shades of the tree they were all playing in.

"Yeah, why don't you just kiss already" A brown hair girl said as she stood beside a boy with blonde hair.

"It's obvious you guys love each other" Said the blonde boy.

The red and the boy in the swing looked at each other with wide eyes. "Ewww gross. Love this poopy face? Never" The girl barked.

"Same goes for me" Said the boy as he threw himself off the swing landing in front of the red head. "Beside what do you two know about love anyways"

"Because we know" Said the brown hair girl. "We're geniuses"

"Like our dad" Said the boy.

"All our dad's were geniuses" Said the boy that stood under the shade.

"Except for Nurico's dad" The boy laughed. "Your father was idiot!"

It was then the red head had enough. In a quick motion she took out a kunai knife from behind and swung it across, missing his face by an inch. When she was about to try again she was held back, Naruto had scrambled off his feet and stopped the little girl while Sasuke also ran and pulled the boy back. The other three were in shock.

"Little girls are not suppose to be playing with this" Naruto said taking the kunai away from his hand. "You could have hurt him" Naruto scolded.

"But but… he took my wing and and… he said my father was an idiot" The red head said as she glared at the now crying boy.

"You almost killed me!" He cried. "I'm telling mom!"

"Don't worry about it… they are always fighting like this" Said the boy under shade as Neji and Shikamaru came closer. "Thank you anyways for stopping her" The boy said and bowed his head to the two adults. Once his head was up they finally notice his white pale eyes.

"A hyuga?" Though Neji. "But so far away from Konoha… this child… there is something about him"

"Whoa… are you guy ninja's?" The crying boy asked once he notice their headbands.

"Of course they are" The blonde boy tched. "From the leaf"

"You two seem to know a lot" Shikamaru said.

"Yes" The girl shrugged. "Mommy says is because we have our father IQ"

"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked, tilting his head. "What are your names?"

"I'm Inomaru and my twin sister Shikaru" Said the boy.

"Yodamaru" Said the boy under the shade.

"Nurico" Said the red head.

"And I'm Obito" The black haired boy announced proudly. "What are yours?" He asked.

"Naruto"

"Sasuke"

"Neji"

"Shikamaru"

"Hey, my name is almost like mine" Shikaru smiled for the first time since the four male appeared, the bored look on her face was now being replaced by an excited one.

"It seems so" Shikamaru said, offering half of smile.

"Wow… you guys look really cool with all that ninja stuff" Obito said as he looked at Sasuke up and down before whispering. "You are the coolest looking" Making him smirked.

"Are you good ninjas?" Nurico asked, as she eyed Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Oh man I wish I was a ninja!" Obito said. "It's too bad there is none here"

"Well it safe to say some of you have potential" Naruto said as twirled the Kunai Nurico had used to attack Obito in his finger.

"You really think so?" Nurico asked as her eyes went wide.

"Hey, you have natural talent" Naruto grinned and hunched down and smiled at the small girl.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun" She said as she bowed her head. The way she had said his name made his heart tug slightly. It had sounded so much like Hinata.

"What are you children doing here all alone?" Neji asked.

"Waiting for our mothers" Yodamaru asked. "Actually there they are"

They four guys turned around to find four woman shocked to their very core.

"Oh crap"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The six shinnobi stood there, in the middle of the park, staring at each other with shock. Blue's looked into soft white. Warm Brown looked into pale blue. Dark onyx into emerald green. Bright white looked into brown.

After 3 years of being gone the girls stood in front of them, looking better than ever.

"Oh crap" Ino blurted out, somewhat shaking them all away from their state.

"Ino?" "Hinata?" "Sakura?" "Tenten?"

"Hey, they know our mommies" Shikaru mention oblivious to the real situation.

"Mommies?" Naruto suddenly asked, his eyes looked back at the five kids.

" Kids, come to our side" Hinata quickly commanded as she mention Nurico to hurry to her side. Not knowing what was going on the kids made their way to their mothers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked as she picked Obito up in her arms.

"We're on a mission" Sasuke answered, staring intently at Sakura and the boy in his arms.

"Mommy those man saved our lives!" Exclaimed Obito making all the girls stare at the grinning boy.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Nurico tried to attack him with a kunai knife" Naruto quickly explained showing them the kunai he had been twirling in his fingers a couple minutes ago.

"Nurico!" Hinata yelped surprise and kneeled beside her daughter. "Where did you get that?"

"It was on mommies stuff" Nurico said as she stared down at her feet.

"What were you thinking young lady! You could've hurt Obito" Hinata scolded.

"I stopped her" Naruto quickly intervened, stepping closer. Hinata stared at Naruto for a couple of minutes before she turned her gaze away.

"Thank you Naruto" She said with a slight bow.

"We should have them for dinner!" Obito exclaimed as he wiggled in Sakura's arms.

The girls looked at each other worriedly and for a moment they thought they would say no.

"That's a great idea" Shikamaru quickly said.

Once again they looked at each other and accepted their faith. There was no way they could avoid the unavoidable.

"You can all come to our houses for dinners" Ino responded as Tenten took out a piece of paper and scribbled their direction.

"You all live together?" Neji asked as Tenten handed him the note.

"Not together, together. Our houses are in the same street" She explained, avoiding his tortured gaze.

"We'll see you later then" Sakura said and the guys nodded. With that they turned around and left back to their homes as they tried to figure out the best way to tell them that they were fathers.


End file.
